Game of Chess
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: "You suck at Chess." Shinra fixes his concentrated glare from the board to Arthur's poker face. He hated this guy. (Yaoi, bxb)


"You suck at Chess."

Shinra fixes his concentrated glare from the board to Arthur's poker face. He hated this guy.

"Well, sorry for not being so warped into 'knights' and medieval crap like you are," Shinra retorts with an exasperated grumble. Chess just wasn't in his forte. Checkers was more simple and easy to play. In his personal opinion, the latter was simply some elitist version for people who clearly don't get outside often.

He sweats a bit as he picks up a pawn, glancing at Arthur's irately straight face, then moves it forward. The sound of a CLACK and his pawn clattering over the board signified Arthur's response with his own winning piece.

"... Heh," chuckles Arthur.

"What's the point of laughing if you're just beating someone you know isn't good at this!?" argues Shinra.

"Because it's fun," responds Arthur with a cross of his arms.

"Forget it, do over. I have a grasp now," Shinra moves to pick up his failed pieces. He jumps when Arthur suddenly jabs a finger at him.

"No! That's cheating! You don't just wave the white flag the moment you lose a piece!" Arthur accuses.

"Idiot! I lost ten pieces! Do over!"

"No!" Arthur then pauses and pulls on the thinking face, utterly frustrating Shinra even more.

"What now?" hisses the raven head.

"I was just thinking..." Arthur answers calmly in contrast. "If I were to let your surrender, normally you would become to enemy's war prisoner."

"... You—"

"But!" Arthur lifts a finger. "In this case, if you want to surrender, you have to do what the opponent wants. It's only fair."

"I want a _do_ _over_, I never said I was _surrendering_," Shinra complained at the other stubborn male.

"No do over until you comply then."

"Tch," he could have flipped the table and left the room a mess for all he cared. However, it was either this or being forced into chores.

So Shinra complies.

"Fine. If this is still some kind of game, what do you want?" Shinra says, thinking up possible dares that Arthur could say. Call Maki an ogre? Steal a tool from Hinawa?

"I want you to..."

•°•°•

"_Hell_ _no_!"

Shinra backed against at the closed storage room, inescapably grinning widely from Arthur's request. "A-As if I'd ever let that happen!"

"You promised," Arthur continues on. "In boot camp, you promised we'd have a measuring contest. Then we never got to."

"Yeah, and for a good reason."

"What?"

"Privacy."

"We've burned off each other's clothes plenty of times in our fights and now you're subconscious?" Arthur then smirks and laughs softly. "How despicable."

"Oh, don't give me that," snapped Shinra as he pointed to himself. "Half of the time it was on accident, because the uniforms weren't compatible with my ability. It's not like I was purposely getting naked for you!"

"Then it's no different!" Summarized Arthur as he stepped in front of Shinra again. Shinra's strained lips quiver as he forces himself to keep a straight face. Being intimidating had long went out the window. "Just picture it. King and Knight. We are in the middle of an intense duel and suddenly, the King has been cornered."

"The hell are you— Is this some kind of roleplay!?" Shinra gapes, yet the way Arthur went on with his monologue so seriously made his heart thump against his chest.

"'I have you right where I want you,'" Arthur continues in a deep murmur, utterly violating Shinra's personal space. "'What will you do? How do you plan to intimidate me from finishing you off?'"

He ought to punch him. But given their current position, it made Shinra feel too weak to even lift a finger. But when a hand found its way to his overall's pants, his own hand had snapped to latch around the intruding one.

"Shut up with that crap already! It's not happening!" Shinra says aggressively and eventually looks down.

Right at Arthur's exposed manhood.

"Ghh—!?" A wide grin plasters on Shinra as he sweat profusely. His pupils dilated at the sight as his eyes shook. "It's— It's—!"

"You're grinning. Could it be that the King likes what he sees?"

"You know damn well that's not it! And what did I say about your ro—!"

His overalls had dropped to the ground. The side of it had been heatedly slashed.

And unfortunately, so did his underwear.

Arthur smiles slyly while waving the smaller Excalibur between his index finger and thumb. Shinra knew he had felt heat for a slight moment. But it all happened so fast. And he knew this as well when Arthur's blue eyes did not move from his lower half.

"King, was this your plan of intimidation? If so, I find it highly plausible," Arthur says amongst Shinra's shock. "Obviously, it won't work in it's current state. Luckily, if you are planning to size me up, then I know the effective tactic for that..."

"Huh!?" Arthur presses against Shinra, who momentarily blanked out from the different kind of heat that had set his skin of fire.

"Also, try not to look like you are enjoying it too much," says Arthur. Shinra swore at him until he gasps when the blond moves again.

"What a-are you doing?" Shinra questioned with a horrified look.

"What do you think? Getting a stiff competition."

Shinra raised his fist to knock Arthur's head, whether it was at the movement or the stupid pun. But the first uncurls when the movement became more intentional. He grasps Arthur's forearms, where his hands were pressed on either side of the boy against the door, and shudders.

"I-I swear... ugh..."

"Don't you want to see what's happening, King?"

Shinra's eyes had already fluttered shut as Arthur grind against him. He knew it was wet. He knew there was something running down his quaking legs. He knew Arthur was staring at him with that annoyingly tense glare while pushing against him. And instead of smartly keeping his eyes shut, they peer open.

Waves of heat hit the pit of his stomach from the sight. It was an absolute mess. Precum had slickened and dripped from their sliding cocks, which had began to harden and raises upward. Arthur was practically in between his legs and rolling his hips with such intensity, most likely knowing how much he was getting off to it.

Shinra's fingers clench over the boy's forearms and grits his sharp teeth with a shivering pant. He was squinting as he now found it very hard not to look away. How had it all happened so quickly?

"There, King," Arthur stops his motion and Shinra nearly jerked his hips forward. As he panted, the knight carefully stood with their cocks nearly touching. Their fluids were connected through thin, fine lines. Shinra groans.

"What kinda measuring... is this...?" He mumbles, half out of it.

"I see..." Arthur says over him without regarding his question. "I can now see why you were so hesitant. It seems that I have the longer advantage. Another win over the King~"

"Whatever...! Let's just get out... I'm calling it quits," Shinra admits defeatedly.

"Another surrender?" asks Arthur.

"Ano— Sure, why not. Now go away," says Shinra. Arthur does the exact opposite and soon, their flushed faces were millimeters apart.

"You have to do something else for me under your surrender. So much for protecting your kingdom, admitting defeat so easily," murmurs Arthur and he presses their lips together. So much for Shinra's nerves running high. Now it was a completely different ballgame. The tingling running up and down his spine had never been so scarily adamant. It was the kiss his body found so enticing.

"Ugn... hmm..." Arthur's hands move away from the door to Shinra's face. He pulls the boy's head in closer to deepen the kiss, feel his cock twitch eagerly from each sound produced. Arthur immediately pushes his waist forward and wastes no time in grinding. No longer for arousal, but to satisfy it.

Shinra huffed and short, strangled moans flooded their moving lips. Their tongues touched wetly each time their lips parted. Saliva was beginning to trickle down from the sloppy, inexperienced kiss. Shinra had grabbed Arthur's shirt from either of his sides to pull the boy's grinding in closer, wanting even more pressure. Arthur groaned at the other boy's long-awaited eagerness and gives in to the temptation. He shoots a hand down and rubs their leaking tips as he sped up the friction.

"A-Arthur... Arthur..." Shinra moans in the kiss. He drags his muscles arms up to wrap around his shoulders and push against Arthur. Arthur gladly removes his other hand to grab Shinra's jerking waist and push against him.

Their erotic huffs and moaning increased in volume as the steam built up inside of them. Their kisses came in random bouts and their thrusting hips jolted at opposing times. Shinra most definitely began to lose himself and clenched onto Arthur tightly when he felt his stomach coiling.

"I'm going to... to..." he pants after breaking away from the other's lips.

"Right with you," Arthur huffs with an eye shut from the lust building up. The movement in his arm speeds up and he starts to stroke their grinding shafts whilst thrusting forward quickly. Shinra froze from the sudden shift in gears and cried out when a tremulous sensation struck his body. He throws his head onto Arthur's shoulder and latches on for dear life while thrusting his hips back as best as he could. No less than a minute did he feel his mind begin to cloud and a great shudder cause his toes to curl.

Shinra's orgasm and shaking had left Arthur to bite back a whimper as he gave his final thrust back, cumming over himself and Shinra. A long moan draws out from the both of them as their twitching cocks were squeezed together against their heaving stomach.

"H-Has the King... been defeated?" Arthur whispers. Shinra's glistening eyes peer open and looks at the nonsensical blond.

"I already gave up," he says raspy.

"Then... another round?"

"... Wa—"

"Of chess."


End file.
